Sonic The Immortal Hedgehog
by FinalStory159
Summary: Well, this is my first fan made story. Its about Sonic which dies at the start of the story and becomes hedgehog ghost with immortality. But he doesn't realises it yet. I'm not sure if its gonna be rated T or M. There's a high chance it could be a sonamy story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Am I Alive?

(Sonics' POV)

Is this really the end of the line for me? Is this really the end? I can't believe I'm gonna die like this. It seem like a helpless little nightmare to me as I watch how my last moments in this dimension ends. Falling from the peach, blue sky. With all I can hear is the speeding wind blow through my ears. Feeling it hit my body like that, like I'm speeding through green hill, the feeling of excitement. The feeling of exhilaration, the feeling of freedom.

All gone, nomore will I ever feel that feelings any more. At least I saved Amy. She should be heading out of the egg fort by now with Tails and the tornado X. Yet for a few seconds in the sky, I see the two in the plane. Heading towards me, trying to save my life as if I was to needed help at the very end. But it was too late, it was too late...

A few hours of silence was created before my last thought. It seems that I was finish, nomore I would have been existed the dimension I was in.

If it was, then where's the light? Isn't there suppose to be a light when you die or past away? So where is it? All I can see peach black, nothing but darkness. So what happens next?

Suddenly I heard a voice echo in my ear. It said, "Sonic, you have died without forfulling your meaning in the 1st dimenion. Now before you can past on, you have to go back to earth to forefull your meaning. With that words spoken I give you immortality, Sonic".

What the hell, what is he talking about Immortality? Suddenly the light what I was talking about earlier appeared in front of me. It looked like it was coming to me, not like I'm coming to it. Then soon I couldn't see anything yet the light began to disappear and I appear to be looking at the dark blue sky.

I stood up and looked around, it looked like I was back on earth. But how? Is it something to do with the light. Something to do with voice or something to do what the voice meant about immortality? Who knows, all that matters is that I'm back on earth and it was time to head home.


	2. Chapter 2: Am I A Ghost

Chapter 2

Am I A Ghost?

(Sonics' POV)

It was night time as I ran to Tails workshop. I reckon everyone missed me, especially my buddy, Tails. I arrived at the front door as I knocked on the door and waited. Waited and waited. I thought that noone was after a long wait as I was about to leave when all of a sudden, the door opened. It was Tails in his pyjamas. "Hiya Tails, long time no see" I greeted the tired young two-tail for as he started popping his head out and looked to the left. Then looked to the right then looked straight forward and shook his shoulders and began to head back inside as he closed the door behind him.

I was confused to what I just witness in front of my eyes. Maybe he was too tired to even see properly. I knocked on the door again and waited. Soon Tails opened the door again and got angry as if he was get annoyed at the knocks. "Hey Tails, can't ya see me buddy?" I asked him but he just started to walk in the close the door behind him. But before he could close, I wanted to walk in before he close it but it was too late. I bang my head on the door as the door open again. I fell backwards as Tails began to say. "Whoever is doing that stop, its in the middle of the night you hear". After that he close the door again.

I stood up and was confused still, but tried to forget it and head to my own house. As I got there, I open the door and closed it on the way in. I head for my bedroom and head for my bed afterwards. Maybe they'll see me at the morning as I doze off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Only One that can see me

**Hi everyone. I can't believe I got at least more than 1 followers so far, thanks to Soniclover3 and The Chuckinator. Well here's Chap. 3. I hope it doesn't suck as bad as the previous chaps. Well here ya go and plz review**

**Chapter 3**

**You are the only one that can see me**

**Sonic POV**

**The next morning I woke up I found myself on top of a tall tree. I didn't know how I came up cause the last thing I remembered is sleeping on the sofa at my house. Oh well, I'm not worried, at least I wasn't dreaming that I was alive. I stand up and jumped off from the branches that was keeping me.**

**I was expecting to land right about... now. But the next thing I knew was that I land felt the rough wind on my body. Except I was floating, in mid-air. I was surprised at that moment. I wondered if I was super right now. But that wouldhave happen if I used all seven chaos emeralds, right?. And I can't remember that happening to me. Plus my fur was blue still. Something smelled fishy, evens though I don't smell. I was beginning to get worried and bored at that moment.**

**Then suddenly I fell as fast as an anvil. Strange, I thought to myself as I landed with my whole body as if Nazo blasted me with his deadliers attack. I stand up and rubbed the dirt and grass off from me as I dashed off. Suddenly I arrived at Tails workshop with one step. And I didn't evens started running. Maybe I gotten faster somehow.**

**I then knocked on the door and waited which took for me hours to be introduced. The person who open the door was Knuckles with a glass of ice cool refreshing lemonade. "Hiya Knuckles" I greeted as he did the same thing what Tails did the other night. "Fucking kids" he cursed as he close the door in front of me.**

**I was totally confused, first Tails in the night now Knuckles in the morning. What the fuck was going on. I was not in the mood to wait for someone to open the door for me so I opened it myself and enter. The next thing I knew was that everyone in the living room was staring at me as I close the door. Finally I thought as Tikal began to say, "Strange for the door open and close like that with no direct force on it, huh?". Everyone agreed and went back what they was doing. What's wrong with everyone. Are they upset at me for some reason?**

**Or maybe, I thought to myself as I got a flashback in my head of what happened after I saved Amy. Maybe I am dead, and they can't see me because I'm a ghost. And if I'm still here when I'm a ghost, then I must find the reason why I can't go to the other world. Or maybe they're all angry at me. But then what did I do wrong?**

**I started walking looked at Tails in the kitchen. As I wanted to walk to him, someone at the side collided into me and went through me at the other side. Now there is huge percentage that I was a ghost. But what's the reason I'm not resting in peace?**

**The day flew by and everyone exited the house, expecially me. My head was hanging and my heart was filled with sadness and loneliness. I started walking home. Later I past Knuckles house, which he don't normally use since he is guarding the master emerald on Angel Island. Then later I past Cream's mother's house, then Shadows's house and then I stopped at Amy's house. I looked the window and Amy looking through it. "Man.." I thought to myself. "...Amy can sure drive a man to his limits, mostly me"**

**I'm not blaming it on her, I just sad that onone can see me and I don't know how to get to the other world. I heard someone called my name. I looked up and I saw Amy outside of her house, looking at my direction. "Is that you?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Looks like that's everything I can give you guys for now, plz review as I will get the urge to drive this stroy to the next limit.**

**Next Chapter:**

**4- The curse of immortality**


	4. Chapter 4: The Curse Of Immortality

**Hi guys, chap. 4 is here and this time there's going to be abit some action now and Amy's involved. This time Sonic is push to the limit for Amy's safety. Plz review if its worse or better. Reviews helps me make the story get better soon guys, okay.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Curse Of Immortality**

**_**  
Amy's POV

(5 minutes earlier after the last event on chap. 3)

I was sitting in my bedroom, drying myself from a nice steaming shower just 7 minutes ago. My Blackberry began to ring and I answered it. "Hello?" I answered as the who was calling me began to say, "Hey Amy, what's up".

"Oh, Knuckles. What are you calling me for? Is it about the reunion then I got good logical explanation for that"

"Uh, yeah, it is, and something else. But first the logical explanation. We were hoping you would show up. We evens got a present for you to cheer up from that accident that happened with..."

"Don't evens mention that name cause I won't forget that incident that happen, I bet none of you guys will, evens you. My heart was broken after that time and it still hurts and it will never unless he comes back!"

"Amy, I'm sorry but you just have to face reality. Sonic can't come back, his..."

"Why you stopped your speech Knuckles? Are you showing that evens you can't say that word?"

"Yes, evens I can't mention that word. But what's done can't be undone Amy. You know it can't"

"I don't care what you say (Amy begins to talk with tears slowly flowing through her eyes). I'm not gonna think that way until I die, you hear me. So there"

"(Knuckles begins to hear faint sniffs through his phone) Look, Amy, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm a bitch if I act like this to friends that really care about me, I'm sorry Knuckles *sniff*"

"Its okay, but maybe the present will cheer you up. We wanted to keep it for your on coming birthday but I can see you needed now"

"Okay Knuckles, thank you"

"My pleasure Amy, I'm coming to your house to hand it to you okay"

"Okay, that's great, bye Knuckles"

"Bye"

I hung my phone up and placed it in my draw and I closed it in the process. I sat there heart broke. I just couldn't believe that Sonic is dead. I just couldn't believe it. Its been 12 years since his and everyone's goal since that trying to fix my shattered heart. But nothing will work unless I see Sonic once again.

I began to brush my long silky, pink hair as I try to take my mind off from Sonic's name. Once I was done I put on a desent outfit. I never put on my regular outfit since the day Sonic died. It just will me memories of him if I do. Get Sonic off from your my mind Amy, I thought to myself as I tried looking out of the window near my bed. I saw Green Hill, all around. This was Sonic's first mission ever, to stop that fat fuck in his drilling contraption.

Stop it Amy, stop it. Its hopeless thinking that way. It just let you cry mor...

Wait a second, is that...

I saw a blue hedgehog looking at me through the window. Is that... no, it can't be. His dead. Isn't he. I tried rubbing my eyes to see better and he was still there just not looking at me now. I wanted to see for myself if I'm not illusinating. I quickly ran downstairs and out of the front door.

There he still was, looking at me with those emerald green eyes I always loved. "Sonic... is that you"

Normal POV

There they were, the unstoppable hedgehog and the his fan and dear friend who loved at the start of their first greetings. Sonic can't believe it, how can Amy see him while the others can't. Amy was almost paralyze, seeing a hero back with no illusions to trick her. This was real, and its was real for Amy, but Sonic couldn't really believe it.

Amy's eyes was filled with tears of joy as Amy began to say, "SONIC, its really you!". She began to run as fast as she can to get nearer to Sonic. "Amy" Sonic said softly with disbelieve in his voice. When Amy was close enough, Amy jumped to hug and hoping he would hug her back. But it didn't work as Amy saw herself going through the immortal hedgehog with no damage at all. She fell with her whole body on the floor. "Fuck, and I just washed myself" she cursed in her mind.

"Amy!" Sonic almost shout as he ran towards Amy tried to pick her up but it didn't work. With sprinkly stars spawning from his hands with everything his collide into, Sonic felt worthless. Amy herself up and said to the ghostly figure, "Sonic, what, wha... what is..". She tried to touch his chest but her hand flow through his chest with sprinkly stars and a blue aura spawn at the location the collision ended up. She her hand out quickly and kept it with other, very tightly. 

"Sonic, what's, what's going on..." That's all that is can say when she fainted and fell backwards on the ground. Sonic tried to catch her but it was no use. "Amy" Sonic said as he fell to his knees and was worried for the poor pink hedgehog. "Amy, are you okay", but there was no response. Suddenly her and the immortal hedgehog's bodies both spawned small stars flowing up. "What's this?" Sonic ask himself with worried as soon as he tried to do something, they two vanish into thin air.

Up in another house, two older people was watching the scene with their mouths hanging as they fell backwards.

In another dimenion called the third 3rd dimenion, small stars was spawning in a location as the stars form the two vanished hedgehogs. "Wha.. wher.. where are we?" Sonic ask as a voice on top said, "You're in the 3rd dimension". Sonic looked up and saw nothing. "Down here" the voice spoke once more when Sonic look straight foward and saw a old hedgehog with a green aura around him. "Yello".

"What the, you, old man, where are we?" 

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Its a question, you idiot"

"And I already answered that you numb skull"

"The 3rd dimension?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm suppose to be in the second, and she suppose to be in the first"

Amy began to wake up and stood up as she looked around and saw Sonic and a old hedgehog.

"Amy, oka..."

"Aahh!". Amy shouted and walked away from Sonic. "Who are you, you are not Sonic, you a ghost, and where are we, this whole place is peach black"

Then, Sonic remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute" He said. "This looks like the same place as the place and was in when I died. And are you the voice that spoke to me about immortality?"

"That's correct"

"Immortality?" Amy thought. "You seem to know your past clearly Sonic" the old hedgehog said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sonic ask with a curious voice. "Hey, what's all this about immortality?" Amy ask. "The answers will come to very soon, Amy and Sonic" the man explained. "And how do you know Sonic and my name?" Amy asked. "I said I'll answer that now". The man clear his voice and let out...

"My name is Jinjo the hedgehog. I'm a old, wise and immortal hedgehog"

"Immortal?" all two blue and pink hedgehogs said with surprised voices.

"Yes, immortal. Definition of immortal means a person has powers that far exceeds any mortal's abilities. In other words the person has unlimited strength, ability, agility, health, cannot get sick and doesn't have a disease such as HIV, TB and all sorts of that. In other words they have a power of a god. And to add another thing, they cannot age"

"Wow" the two hedgehogs said in union.

"Yes, wow. Immortals, such as myself and Sonic can even achieve greater powers and abilities.

"What, me, a immortal hedgehog, so that's what you meant at the beginning"

"Yes, I gave you unlimited power cause you didn't achieve your meaning"

"And what meaning is that"

"To live forever"

The two hedgehogs was shock to hear that, especially Sonic.

"Sonic, must live forever?"

"Yes"

"What kind of sick joke is that?"

"Its no joke, and am hear to make that come true"

"But I don't wanna age, I want rating to die, to age, to past away, just like my friends will. I don't want immortality, immortality will just make my life miserable"

"And why is that?"

"For starters, my friends won't be able to see me, noone can see me except for Amy"

"Speaking of seeing Sonic, why can I only see Sonic?"

"Because I gave you the ability to. I know being invisible to everyone will be a drag, so I let have someone to talk to"

"And the answer to my previous question"

"Oh right, you see, when I said immortals can have the ability a learn greater powers and abilities. That means that you can learn the ability to let other people see you without my help"

"And I can't touch noting except the ground"

"The same answer applies to that too"

"Then how do I learn it"

"By fighting of course" the ended his actions off by lifting his index and middle finger up when all of a sudden, clones of himself came out of the ground. "Let's start with practice fight before you can proceed with your daily live. Clones, attack!" he commanded as all of the clones charge at him.

"Amy, stay back" Sonic demanded. "Okay" Amy reply and did what Sonic said. Sonic was ready to fight as he ask, "But you're immortal, right? So isn't the clones immortal?" Sonic ask Jinjo. "No, clones are beatable, you have to beat them" Jinjo answered. "Okay" Sonic replied as one of the clones jumped and try to punch Sonic but Sonic dodge it shove his knee in the ribs of the clone.

The clone then disappeared as Sonic attacked another clone. The clones soon surrounded Sonic as Sonic bgean to say, "Bring to on".

One by one, clones charge and attack Sonic. The first tried to tail him but Sonic jumped over his foot and while in mid-air, Sonic kicked him in the face. One try to scratch Sonic but Sonic dodge it and punch him in the face as one jumped on his back and punch rapidly in his face. But soon Sonic catch his hand and punch him with the other.

One by one charge and attacked, one by one fall by the hands of Sonic. Amy was watching as the clones was being too much for the blue blur. Later a clone who snuck out of battle and grab Amy by the hands kept it behind her.

"Hey, let me go" Amy demanded as the clone just faintly laughed evily. Sonic heard what Amy said he try to look but then got punched in the face. Sonic fell to the ground as one-by-one of the clones jumped on him. Sonic got a glimse of what's happening to Amy as he began to say to Jinjo, "Hey, Jinjo, I thought your clones was training with me?"

"Sonic, there was a reason why I brought Amy here. I could have left her there and brought you here only"

"Then why us both and not me alone?"

"Because I wanted to learn a ability that all immortal people have from the minute they was born"

"What is ah,... iiit" Sonic struggle to say of the squashing development of the clones.

"It stronger than any other ability that you, I and any other immortal have. Its called the 'Power Within'"

"Boy, that makes ah,... tuuotal sense"

"If your feeling is push to the limit, you have urge to push everything out you to make feel better. Then your inner power will will be released. Just look at the scene my clones are doing with Amy"

"What!" Sonic said as he turned his head to the small hole the clones weren't blocking. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. There were two clones, one keeping Amy and one who was rapidly damaging Amy's body with his punches and kicks.

"NO!" Sonic yelled out as he tried to pick himself up but fell down again from the weight of over 50 clones. "No, Amy" he said as the clone was about let her nose bleed with his knee. "No, no..." before he could complete his statement, he saw the nose to the knee action as Amy's head bounce back from the blow, creating blood spawning from her nose as she began to say with tears flowing and with a faintly voice, "Sonic".

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"

Then suddenly all the clones was blasted away with a burst of light streaming from the blue blur. Sonic soon floating up in the sky. His fur wasn't blue any more, it was light blue with a light blue aura from his body. He had a orange, glowing arrow from his head and his arms. His eyes were gone too.

The two clones at Amy were scared as they were looking at Sonic the Unleashed Immortal hedgehog. "Let her go" Sonic echoed voice echoed in their ears as they let her go and ran away. Suddenly Sonic appeared in front of them both and grabbed their heads and knock their faces against each other, making THEIR noses bleed.

Sonic then with none of his might, squash his head like a watermelon as they disappeared. Sonic then appeared at the side of the unconscious Amy and point her finger at her. Then all of a sudden all her blood and her marks disappeared. After that, Sonic changed back and fell gently on Amy.

Later...

Sonic woke up by the voice of Jinjo saying, "Well well well, lover boy". Sonic rubbed his head and looked at Jinjo as he began to say, "What are you about". He looked at where he was laying then jumped up and walk backwards a little, holding his mouth.

"Did you licked her"

"Are you fucking nuts, NO!"

"Oh, I just thought you were dreaming about chilli dogs..."

"Wait, how do you kno.. oh, a ability, right?"

"Yep, and when were licking the chilli of it, you licked her so good..."

"Shut up, I did nothing of the sort"

"Are you sure, cause and was seeing how her dress side ways then back and forth, and the way see dreamed see was kissing you. She was smiling evens, but she didn't you were there..."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP"

"Okay, okay, okay"

Amy was beginning to wake up and stood up. "Hey, how come I'm not damage any more" Amy ask the two of the boys. "Because Sonic saved your life, again" Jinjo answered. "Really" Amy said with joy. "Oh Sonic" Amy said as she jumped on Sonic and fell with me while hugging him. "Okay Amy, I get i..., wait a minute, how come she can hold me?" Sonic ask Jinjo. "Yeah, how come" Amy ask too as they both satnd up.

"Its because you learned a new ability, Sonic. Only I can see your current abilities"

"Really, how come" Sonic ask.

"BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE THAT CREATED YOU, YOU NUMB SKULL"

"Okay, okay, I get it"

"Didn't you realize you had the touching ability when you licked..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Huh, licked what?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all"

"Okay?"

"So, I think you guys are ready to go now" Jinjo said as they began to disappear with small spawning stars. "But how can I come here again" Sonic ask. "Just say my name like you mean for me to come, then you'll be teleported here with anyone keep, and not everyone!"

"Okay, I get it"

"See ya Jinjo"

"See ya guys later" with Jinjo ending that goodbye, they disappeared into thin air.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well That's the end of chap. 4, see ya later guys. Oh, and don't forget to review too.**

**NEXT CHAP.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Normal Day With My Immortal Hero**


	5. Chapter 5: A Normal Day With My Immortal

Sorry for the long wait, but its done now. Chap. 4 for officially born on your no. 1 story website, FANFICTION. Hey, one more thing, I thank u users for reviewing my story, it means so much to me for your support. Especially Soniclover 3, she claims to to say that she likes it a lot (seriously, check for yourself). You guys too I must thank, oh and , I will keep it up. Thanks again and plz review at the end.

Chapter 4

A Normal Day with My Immortal Hero

Amy's POV

It's morning as the sun shined in my eyes for me to wake up say good morning to another day. I started rising up and and rub one of my eyes. Today is a start of better day, its when Amy begins her first day with her immortal hero.

Later I got out of my house and I began walking to Tails Workshop. When arrive there I saw Knuckles in front of the front door. "There you are" Knuckles said with a relief voice. "Hey Knuckles, were you waiting for me here?" I ask. "Not quite" Knuckles answered. "What do you mean, not qui..?" I try to ask when all of a sudden the front door opened and Tails, Cream and cheese popped out, screaming a bit with a frightening facial.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask. "That what I was out here for.." Knuckles started explaining. "..Tails said for me to come out here to wait outside cause there's a ghost inside the workshop". "Its true, its true" Tails and Cream said in union before Cheese said, "Chao chao". Huh, a ghost, what are they talking abo... wait a second. "I don't understand why I should stand here outside and not help you guys" Knuckles mentioned. "Because you already did enough damage around my house" Tails answered. "That's right, Mr. Knuckles" Cream agreed especially Cheese.

"Hold on, I think I can reason with this so call ghost" I said. "Really, how?" Tails ask. "Don't worry, just leave it all to me" I said to him as I walked inside of the workshop and saw that the whole place is a disaster. "Did Knuckles did all of this?" I ask. "Yep" Tails answered. "Grr.. enough with me, mustn't your attention should be on the invisible being?" Knuckles ask. "Okay, okay, okay, keep your pants on, I'll sort this mess all out" I answered to the red headed Echidna. I looked aound the living room first, then upstairs as the other slowly try to get a view at what I'm doing.

When I arrive upstairs I saw the blue furred 'ghost' that they was talking about. "Eh heh heh, looks like I made a huge scenery, huh?" Sonic ask. "Yep" I answered. "Did you find him, Ms. Amy" Cream ask. "Yep, I found your little 'ghost'" I said to the trio. "Really?" Tails said as they rush upstairs and looked at the inside of the room.

Normal POV

The trio was confused, how do Amy know that their is a ghost in the room. "Uuuhhh, Amy, are you sure you know that the ghost is in here?" Tails ask. "Yes Tails, there he is" Amy explained as they looked at the direction of Amy's view of her eye sight. "Are you psychic, Amy?" Knuckles ask. "I don't know what gave you the idea that I'm fucking psychic, but you are really out of your mind. Can't you see, his right there, are you blind or somethi..." Amy stopped talking as Cream began to ask, "What's the matter Amy?".

"Oh, now I get it" Amy realize. "What did you get?" Knuckles ask with curiousity in his voice. "Let I show you then" Amy said with confidence in her voice. She walked to the position of the immortal hedgehog as she turned around to face them and began to say, "Lift up something, Sonic". "Huh, Sonic?" the trio ask themselves as Knuckles began to say, "Amy, are you okay, you still don't really understand this, but Sonic's dead". "Then I'll show you cause the ghost that you are talking about is my blue hero, Sonic the immortal hedgehog" Amy explained as Tails began to ask, "What are yo...".

That's all that Tails could say after they were all shock to see what happen next. The chair and the table from the room was moving up and down repeatedly. They couldn't believe their eyes as Amy began to say, "See, I told you I wasn't lying". After that the table and chair 'float' to their original place. "How did you do that Amy, without your hands?" Tails ask. Amy then couldn't believe what was said she fell on the ground. "I told you she's psychic" Knuckles said to the the yellow rabbit and the two-tailed orange fox.

Suddenly Amy stood up quickly and screamed, "I AM NOT FUCKING PSYCHIC". Her screaming evens made the room quake a little and the guys to quake as well. "If you don't believe me then I'll order Sonic to touch you, that will make you believe". "Amy stop fooling around and find that ghos..." Knuckles stopped speakingas he felt a gloved hand touch him on the face. "What's the matter Mr. Knuckles?" Cream ask as the 'ghost' hand stopped touching him and Knuckles began to say, "Its true, Amy wasn't lying, Sonic just touched me right now, I can't believe it".

"What, you serious?" Tails ask with a surpized voice. "Yes I am serious" Knuckles answered with a shocked voice. "Wow" Tails and Cream said as Amy smiled with relief that they believed her now.

Later...

Everyone had another reunion party at Tails workshop and Amy was there too. Evens Sonic, the immortal hedgehog, which everyone can't believe that his back. Soon everyone heard a ting sound as they stopped talking and looked at the direction of the sound. "Attention everyone, I would like to propose a toast" Tails said as everyone raise their glasses in the air. "To our blue blur hero for returning to us once again, but this time his not visible to the naked eye". Everyone faintly giggled at the last part, evens Sonic. "Cheers!". The party was way past cool, as Sonic would say it. Everything was going well, especially for a person that is looking through the window of the worksop. A person that is eggman, nor Nazo, nor any other previous fighters Sonic and company faced in their lives. A person that will soon show his identity to the story, soon. A person like Sonic, a immortal being with infinit strength.

**Well, that's all for this normal chapter. But what about the unknown being that's watching the party. Does he really have infinit strength? And if so, does anyone has the power to defeat a immortal? Find out on chapter 4, the identity of a mysterious unknown creature is revealed of Sonic, the immortal hedgehog.**


	6. Chap6: The Identity Of A UnknownCreature

**Its Here, the moment you've all been waited for, the answer to the unknown presence that is known as an Immortal creature. Chap.6 is now officially posted. Review in anyway you can guys, plz.**

Chapter 6

The Identity Of An Unknown Creature Is Revealed

Normal POV

The sun rose from the arisen as Amy woke up. She stood up and stretched her arms away from her body as she engage to get ready for her second week with her hero. "I wonder what Sonic must be thinking since the time Sonic found out that I, his number 1 fan and his friend, was the only one that can see him" Amy thought to herself. "Man, it can really suck being invisible to his friends, and he doesn't look a bit sad to me. Man, what a guy".

Later Amy emerge from her house with her usual red dress. "Its good to be in this dress again. Its really been a while" Amy said to herself as she smiled happily. But when she wanted to take a step, a huge explosion corrupted at Station Square. "What the hell, what's going on?" Amy ask herself as began to think that she better check it out. Amy began running to direction of the smoke coming from the Station.

Meanwhile at the center of Staion Square, everyone was shocked at what they were looking at. A grey hedgehog was 'floating' with his feet inches away from the ground. His tank top was as if being hold by a hand and he was being punched by another hand which no one can see. It was strange but frightening to watch as the poor hedgehog's blood splattered out of his mouth with each and every blow he took at the hands of a unidentified person.

Soon the police arrived with their usual blue and white striped vehicles as they climbed out and began to say while approaching the crowded area, "Okay people, move, move, we want nobody hurt so don't be a hero". As silly as it sounds to frighten-out people, they just did what the policemen ordered. Soon the policemen was all pointing and holding their pistold at the beaten hedgehog. "Okay mister freeze and put your hands up" the leader ordered the hedgehog but it was hopeless as he just receive every blow and a time. The followers looked confused as they began to ask the leader of the group, "Uh, sir, his just spitting out blood each passing second, should we leave him to the ambulance?". "Why the fuck should we leave him to the ambulance, that pieces of shit never help. They just let patience pass away, the doctors and nurses just take the body parts and sell it. Why do you think every doctors is close the wealthy point" the leader said as the followers know that is not true, but they just ask, "Then what should we do?". "Open FIRE!".

"Hold it" a voice demanded at the back of them as they looked at the back and saw a red echidna which is known as Knuckles. He walked until he was next to them as the leader began to say, "Why the hell are you here, Knuckles? We don't need pussies such as you and your hero gang. Leave the dirty work to us". As much as Knuckles wanted to punch him in the face, Knuckles just simply respond with the words, "Just shut up and look carefully". They tried looking carefully as Knuckles explained, "Don't you think its strange for him to tilt his head back and forth like that, spawning blobs of blood like that. Only attacks can do that, and his doing no actions of attack". "So, are you saying that there is maybe a invisible person there, such as a chameleon attacking him?" a policman ask. "Hey, only I get to say stuff from this case, I'm in charge here, remember" the leader tried to explain but was ignored with Knuckles saying, "That's exactly what I'm saying". "Then what should we do?" the policman who ask previously, ask Knuckles as the leader was getting furious that noone is taking note of him, or his words. "Stop ignoring me" the leader demanded with a furious tone in his voice.

"Hey Knuckles" a voice said behind Knuckles as he looked back and saw Amy dashing towards him. "What did I miss?". "Not much, just a invisible person punching a defenceless man" Knuckles answered. "Then why don't we help?" Amy ask. "'Cause mr. Smarty pants says that this is his case and noone is allowed to interferr" Knuckles said back as the leader said, "That's right pussy heroes". "What did you call me" Amy said with a vicious tone in her voice. "You heard me, pussy". "Just ignore him Amy" Knuckles recommended as Amy looked at the sight where the hedgehog is being punched.

Amy then was confused at the scene as she began to say to Knuckles, "Uh, Knuckles, are you sure there's a invisible person punching that person?". "Yes, I'm sure, why'd you ask?" Knuckles ask. "Well, its just that I can see a purple hedgehog punching him". "What, are you saying that you can see Sonic and this person as well?!" Knuckles said with curiosity in his voice as Amy began to say, "I think so".

"Look out!" a man in the crowd shouted out as the squad of policmen, Knuckles and Amy looked at the direction of the scene. The next thing they knew was that the purple hedgehog through the grey, barely alive hedgehog at Knuckles. "Damn" Knuckles cursed as he took the half-living body off from him and quickly stood up. Amy then saw the purple hedgehog soon flew up in the sky. "Ah, his about to make his escape!" Amy worned. "Where?" Knuckles ask while charging up his hand to unleash a ki-blast. "There!" Amy told him while the leader of the police squad shout, "Fire!". Soon they pointed their pistols in the sky and shot out bullets rapidly. Knuckles also threw his blast at the direction Amy pointed at in the sky. Soon the bullets and blast reached the purple hedgehog but passed through him. Soon the blast blew up and created an explosion at its location.

"Did we get him?" the policeman ask Amy as Amy began to answered, "No, it flew right through him". "But how?" Knuckles tried to ask as the purple hedgehog flew off the opposite direction where Amy arrived. "Where did he go?" Knuckles ask. "That's strange, he didn't flew to the nearest town. But why" Amy ask herself. "Amy, answer me" Knuckles demanded as Amy snapped out of her thoughts and said, "That way". "Wait a minute, I think this is a trick, they are trying to trick us, guys" the leader said with a confident voice. "Wait a minute, isn't that the direction of Tails and we live?" Knuckles ask Amy. "Yeah it is, oh no, we have to get there right away!" Amy said as the two friends dash to their home town. "They are really crazy" a policeman said as the leader began to say, "Told you those heroes are nothing but pussies".

**Well, this chapter doesn't say much, but answered some questions. Later, Chap. 7, The Fight For Our Immortal Friend. Don't forget to review you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rush To Tails Workshop

**Hello Guys, sorry but it seems this chapters not what you thought it would be. Chap 7 of Sonic the Immortal Hedgehog was a tough story cause I had to use my knowledge of English on this one. Review at the end, okay.**

Chapter 7

The Rush To Tails Workshop

(Normal POV)

At Tails Workshop, Tails and Cream has taken a seat in the gym, watching their immortal friend training by punching the punching bag each passing second. "Do you think he'll achieve the ability to be seen from the naked eye?" Tails ask for Cream. "If Sonic can still be here after a devestating incident, he can do anything" Cream answered with a tone of confidents in her voice. "Yeah, you right. I don't know what was I worrying about" Tails agreed.

Suddenly the invisible immortal hedgehog stopped punching the object as Tails began to ask, "Huh, why'd ya stoop, Sonic?". Sonic tried to explain but he knew that it was useless cause they can't hear Sonics' voice either. "Is he gone?" Tails ask Cream. "Maybe not, maybe his trying to explain but we can't hear him" Cream said to Tails. "Maybe, okay, here Sonic, write down what are saying" Tails told to the immortal hedgehog as he search for something inside of his bag and showed Sonic, wherever he was, a pen and a notebook. Suddenly Sonic took it and started writing on it. Later he was done and he gave the message and the pen to Tails.

Tails and Cream then read it in their minds and after a while, they were finish. "So you think this is getting you no where...", "...and that you want something challenging?" Cream finish Tails sentence for him as Sonic nodded, evens though they could not see what his doing, they seem to knew that at that time, Sonic was giving a positive response. "Well, then where are we gonna get someone to versus a immortal hedgehog like you?" Tails ask his immortal friend.

Meanwhile in Greenhill field...

Amy, apink hedgehog that may have the ability to see immortal ghosts and Knuckles, a red echidna that is Amy's friend are chasing a purple immortal hedgehog that Amy maybe the only one that can see this creature and Sonic. "So you telling me that you can see this hedgehog while others, such as myself cannot?" Knuckles ask as Amy began to answer with the words, "Again, I think so but I'm not certain". "But how, I know that Jinjo, the man, you said that you of all people was chsoen by him can see Sonic, but how does this guy can have a connection?". "I'm not sure, but I bet that after this tragedy is over, Sonic and me can visit Jinjo for answers". "Well I hope so, the only reason for you to not visit right now is that we and everyone should stop this creature from hurting others. Hopefully Sonic's there at Tails' workshop, training there in the gym. He can too help us with psycho of a hedgehog".

"Oh no, his speeding up!"

"He maybe notice that we're following him, we gotta hurry". With that said and done, Amy and Knuckles began to ectend their speed to Tails' workshop.

Meanwhile, back at the workshop...

"So, you really going through with this huh?" Tails ask his friend when he read Sonic's next message. Yes, Sonic was about head to Jinjos' dimension for training as Tails and Cream said in union, "Well, good luck Sonic!". They then both saw a flash of light as Cream began to say, "I think that means his gone. "Yeah" Tails agreed with a bit of a sad tone in his voice Cream began to try to comfort the two-tailed fox with the words, "Don't worry Tails, this is not the first time we had to live our lives without Sonic. Beside, I bet his going to return right away when we really need him". "Yeah, Iguess you right" Tails agreed with a bit cheered-up voice as Cream began to smile.

**Well, that's the end. Next time on Sonic the immortal hedgehog. The mysterious hedgehog arrives at Tails' workshop and the Sonic fighters goes a all-out battle with the invisible, immortal hedgehog. But this is one battle they can't win cause how can you defeat something if they are invisible and indestructable. But luckily for them there's one hedgehog that comes to the rescue, and its not Sonic. Next Chap.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle Without Sonic**

**Review plz.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Without Sonic

**Hiya guys. Its me, finalstory, and Maybe looks like in this chapter, this is the Sonic gang final moment if you didn't read the introduction already. I introduce to you Chap. 8. Have fun reading and don't forget to review at the end, okay:)**

Chapter 8

The Battle Without Sonic

Amy POV

Damn, his too fast for Knuckles and me to catch up with. Looks like we gonna come a bit later than his arrival.

Meanwhile at the workshop

Normal POV

Tails and Cream was about to head outside and lock the workshop. As they did so, they didn't notice that the purple hedgehog was right there above them in the sky. "How pitiful" He said coldly as Tails and Cream was about to head to Amy's house when all of a sudden Cream could feel somebody grabbing her skirt's tie and pulling it which let her was pulled up as well.

"Huh, Tails, what's going on?" Cream tried to ask Tails as Tails began to realize maybe it was Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, its you, what are you doing to Cream?" Tails tried to ask when at that moment of time the purple hedgehog was charging his palm up with a purple blast with a dark aura around it appeared. But they couldn't see that too. "Answer me, is that you, Sonic?" Tails tried to ask again but the purple hedgehog didn't respond.

"Tails, get outta there!" a voice got Tails attention as he looked at the back of him and saw Amy and Knuckles heading towards them. "Hey Amy, can you say Sonic to let Cream go, his hurting her" Tails ask as Amy began to say, "That's not Sonic, its someone else!". "Someone else, another immortal" Tails ask himeself. "Tails for the last time get outta there, his going to release a blast attack on" Amy yelled for Tails to listen. "Ah" Tails said in shock as he try to escape but it was no use, the blast began blast itself towards Tails direction.

As it was mere inches away from Tails, Knuckles push Tails outta the way just in time and the blast collided into him. "Aaahhh!" Knuckles screamed in pain as it blew up and Knuckles fell to the ground. "Ah, Knuckles!" Amy shouted in horror as she saw Knuckles got hit by the blast. "I'll get you for this you sick bastard". Amy took her piko piko hammer out and ran towards him. She swang it downwards at him but instead of colliding on his head, it past him and hit the ground.

"Oh no, I fucking forgot that we can't attack him" Amy thought to herself as the purple hedgehog glared evily at her which paralyzed her. He then swung his foot and kicked her away from him, with a bit of blood flowing from her mouth. Before she touch the ground, her head knock on a nearby rock and was unconscious. "Is this all you 'heroes' got, if so, then this is your final moment of your lives" the purple hedghog said coldly as he glared at the last person that was a target for him, Tails. "You monster!" Tails shouted out as he took his blast hand (I'm not sure what's the name) out and blast with every round he has in it. But through it all, it really was all through him. "Hah ha ha, is that the best you can do?" he ask Tails coldly as Tails began to say, "You coward, so yourself then we can settle this".

Cream was then dropped on the ground and to make it worse, Tails now don't know the location of the immortal. "Where are you, you big chicken, so yoursel...". Before he could finish his sentence, the immortal punch Tails away from him, almost out of sight. "Pathetic" he said to himself. "And as for you". He there put his attention on the unconscious yello rabbit. He walked slowly to her, taking his time and when he got there, created another purple blast with a dark aura around it. "Say your preys, little piece of fuc...". Before he could finish his sentence, Amy arrived at the scene and was in between the two, facing the purple one and on her knees, hands spread out as a sign of defence.

"You again, didn't you learn your lesson that you cannot defeat me?" he ask coldly as Amy began to say, "No, I won't unless my heart is still beating, and my blood still flow through my veins, until it all stops, I won't".

"I don't care, killing two of you guys at wants will save me the energy of killing you all".

"Why are you doing this, what did we ever do to you"

"Nothing I just like killing"

"There's gotta be a better reason"

"Very well, I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't lying about telling you I like to kill, that's part of the truth. The full truth is this. I reckon you already know that I'm a immortal creautre, just as your boyfriend, right?"

"Right"

"Well, being immortal has no limits to his abilities, that's why I want more power, and more strength, and more abilities I can carry. I want them all, all, all"

"So you wanna kill us for more of that?"

"Precisely. The goal of every immortal is to get stronger, and stronger, evens your boyfriend, Sonic is gone cause he know that hanging out with you and all of this pathetic creature is not worth his time"

"You wrong, his happy the way he is, and he won't change his ways"

"Oh really, then tell me why did he left you guys here alone to versus me to go to Jinjos' dimension?"

"To train"

"That's right, you see, that's the goal for all of us"

"No, that's the goal for you, our goal is to have a normal and get stronger to beat the likes of you guys"

"Say what you want, girly"

"Then tell me this, who are you and why have to chosen us for your target"

"Okay, my name is Kinjo, Jinjo's brother"

"What?"

"Yes, its true, and the reason I chose you guys os simple, I wanted my hands on Sonic"

"Why Sonic?"

"Cause he would give me a nice boost to achieve new heights of my abilities. But since I couldn't sense his presence anymore, I rather finish you off. Then Sonic will come to me and I'll finish him off, once and for all".

"You monster"

"And you're pathetic". Tears was flowing through Amy's eyes as Kinjo was about unleash his attack on him when all of a sudden a foot kicked him in the face, sending him crashing and sliding in the ground. Amy looked up and saw him, the one who help her and the others, the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog. "Shadow" Amy said with disbelief as Shadow began to reply, "Hey there".

Kinjo came out of the ground and stood up with a vicis appearance on his face. "Fuck, another one?" Kinjo thought to himself as he began to ask, "How the fuck did you touch, you not immortal, I can tell". "Shadow!" Cream said as she woke up. "Shadow" Knuckles said as he notice that Tails is still unconscious. Knuckles went to him and healed him with his powers. "Knuckles, what's going on?" Tails ask him as he Knuckles began to say, "Its Shadow, his back". "Huh, but how, didn't he got killed 2 years after Sonic's death?" Tails ask. "Maybe, let's head over there and ask".

"Shadow, didn't you die 1 year ago?" Knuckles said when he and Tails arrived. "Almost, but it wasn't an easy task".

*Flashback*

TO BE CONTINUED...

**There you have, I answer all your questions but there's still more questions to come, next chap.**

**Chapter 9**

**A Shocking Story**

**Review plz:D**


	9. Chapter 9: A Shocking Story

Its me again guys, sorry I took so long. I was getting ready for the exams but I couldn't let you guys wait this long. This chap is all about how Shadow survives his death 2 years later from the death of Sonic.

Chapter 9

The Shocking Story

Shadow POV

As all of you guys know, the reason that all of you guys thought I died is that we were battling dr. eggman for the final time. I was the only one standing while guys were out cold and Knuckles was sitting with one knee on the floor, panting heavily as I knew that I was the only one that can defeat dr. eggman in this situation. "Face it Shadow, you cannot defeat me, all of you guys know that I'm gonna anihilate this pathetic planet with Sonic out of the picture, I am unstoppable" the red suited man said in his robotic machine that by now seems to be unstoppable to defeat.

"You know this is your own fault, Shadow, You could have listen to me as we could have rule the world together. But it seems that you gone to the good side and thought that that's the right way to go". "Yes, it is, you wanna know why, cause I know why I was created by dr. Gerald and I'm gonna do what I was created to do" I said as I began to store up my remaining energy in my palm and release it before he can anything else. Soon it collided with smoke spawning at his position. I was for certain that I finish him off but my thought were shattered when I saw though the that the mechanical robot was still standing, with no scratch on it. "Ho ho ho, it seems that you can't do any actions left. You can't use your life force to blast me again" he said with confidence in his voice.

But he was correct, there was only my life force left in me and if I use it I'm done for, and he'll still be standing. There was only one thing left to do. I felt my legs struggling to obtain my balance as Knuckles behind me began to say, "Alright, looks like its all up to me". "No, you can't do it Knuckles, you know you don't have the strength dr. eggman so don't do it!" I try to explain but you didn't care how strong he is, you kept gliding at his direction as you punch the mirror of the head of the robot. You actually kept dr. eggman's outfit and lift him up as you began to get ready to punch him but the mechanical being grab you just in time as you let go dr. eggman. "Ha, evens without my control my robot has the ability to sense if I'm in danger and when that happens, he immediately helps out and gets me back into safety" dr. eggman explained to Knuckles as he tried to get out of the grib of the robot but it was no use. "Damn it, you son of a bit..." that's all what Knuckles could say when the robot let go and punch him with his other mechanical hand. Knuckles began flying across the battle area and as he almost touch the ground, he was catch by Tails as Tails fell down too.

"That's it!" I shouted out as I began running towards dr. eggman's mechanical robot. "What, you have the energy to move?" Dr. eggman ask with a surprise tone in his voice. I used my last energy in my body to spear the robot off from the cliff of the battle ground which I fell too with him. "NO!" dr. eggman shouted out as we were falling to the end of the cliff. The sea and waves splash at the end as a great white shark jumped out of the sea and we fell in his gigantic mouth. He fell back in the water as all of you guys watch my last moment of breath you thought was the end but you were wrong.

*FLASHBACK*

"Then what happen to you, how did you survive the shark's attack?" Knuckles ask me as I began to continue with the story.

*FLASHBACK*

At that moment I thought I was dead, finish, only bones and pieces but that wasn't my faith. I woke up in a beach and when I looked at the left side of me, the shark what ate me was there, cut open, almost in half with blood pouring out of him. I didn't know how did I escape but you can be sure of it its something to do with dr. eggman. I stood up and began to walk in the forest of the island. Trying to find a way off from this place.

While walking deep into the forest I began to hear a girl's voice shouting for help. I looked at the direction of the screaming and I began to say, "Hey, who's there?". The bushes was beginning to make a noise as the wind blew. I was a bit surprise that I heard no response as I began running towards the direction of the shouting I heard. A while later I arrived at a wooden piece of shelter as I heard a man's voice coming from inside of it. "Shut up you bitch, I told you that we own you now, so don't think someone's gonna come get you".

That sentence concern me as I wanted to take a closer look. I ran towards it and duck underneath a window of some kind. I slowly begin to raise my head as I got a glimse of the scene inside of the wooden piece of shelter. There was two men armed a another one guarding the front door. They were talking to this light blue female hedgehog that was tide up in a chair and was bruised. "Now, tell me, where's that old bastard" The first man spoke up, probably in spanish. "I won't never tell" the female said to the men as the second used the weapon's handle bash it in her face causing her nose to bleed.

"Again, tell us where's the old man, or do you want us to beat the shit out of you"

"I won't tell!" she answered back as the second guard ball up his fist and punch her in the face. "Are you still gonna say no, you bitch". That's when I couldn't help myself. I jumped through the window as the others notice me, especially the female. "What the, who the fuck are you, guys, take him out" the first man said as the second and third began to shoot with the first. But as usual, I dodge them all which made them surprised. But they just shoot on cause that's their only defense. I found an opening strike at the first as I jumped and kicked him in the face, causing him to fly through the sack and in the bushes. "What the..." the third was out of words as I kicked him out too.

"And then there was one" I said as the second began to ask, "Who... who are you?". "I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog" I answered as he began shooting at me. Soon I put kicked his mercery out of him too. My ear twitch as I heard more of them coming. I ran to the tide up girl and untide her. "We got to go, its definitely not safe around this parts". I said.

"Right" She replied as we ran towards the open door and took a right in the bushes. "Where are we going?" she ask as I replies, "I'm not so sure, but I know where they're going". I pointed behind us to show her the men in road vehicles obviously chasing us.

"Why are they after you?"

"Um, this is not a right time to talk about it"

"Okay, then we'll just have to make it, hang on"

"Hang on, what do you mea, Woah". I picked her up (bridal style) and started flying with my shoes. As I flew in the air the men soon were firing bullets at us. "Ah" the female screamed as they almost hit us. "Don't worry, I'll get us outta here, hey, try getting a emerald out of my quills". She began searching as all two of us heard a helicopter behind us. "Is this it". She showed me the green chaos emerald I got before the battle with dr. eggman. "Yes, that's the one, hand it in my hand" I said as I heard the heli fired a lock-on missile at us. She then place the emerald in my palm as I began to say, "Chaos control". In a flash we disappeared just before the missile touch us.

Soon we arrive at the entrance of a cave on a mountain. I placed her down and put the emerald away.

"Now, tell me why those hags were beating you up there in their sack"

"Um... they wanted to know where was my master"

"Why?"

"Cause he have the power to make people immortal"

"Huh, immortal, is this true?"

"Yes, why else must I lie to the one who saved me"

"That's flattering, but we to get you to your parants before it gets dark"

"But my parants are dead because of that people"

"Well I'm sorry to here that". I began walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Sorry kid, but I'm not gonna get involve with your situation"

"But are you just going to leave me here, on a mountain with no safe way of getting down?"

"Kid, I told you I'm not going get involved"

"Then at least get me down from here"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you are the one who place me on here, please sir, please". There was a moment of silence after that. But soon I broke it.

"Fine"

"Thank you so much" she ran to me after that. I began to pick her up (bridal style) and float down. When we got to the ground I place her down and started walking away.

Later... (Normal POV)

Shadow was walking through the jungle when suddenly his stomach growl. "Looks like I better get something to eat". He looked around and a fruit tree. He began floating upwards and grabbed a hand full of apples and place it down. As he was busy picking fruit, he didn't notice in the bushes that the female hedgehog that he saved was there. She watched him pick almost all the fruit out of the tree as her stomach growl too.

She also wanted to have a snack and she knew there was two ways. The hard one was finding food herself and easy one was asking the black hedgehog to share his fruit with her. But she knew that he was strict and that he most likely say, "Don't make your situations mine". So that made that way also hard. She rather chose to find her own food. She walked around and saw a fuit tree too. She tried climbing it but failed. She tried throwing a stone at it but it just bounce back and knock her on the forehead, bruising it. "Ow" she said to herself as she pace her hand on the mark.

Later on it was beginning to get dark and the female was walking in the cold. She shivered as she kept on hands on the opposite arm rub it. She then saw a bright light through a bush. When she saw what's up, it was Shadow, near a fire he made and the fruit he picked was next to him, and it was bunch of them, enough for two people. The wind blew again as her stomach was growling. She was sad that she was being treated like this against nature. She then had no chance but to ask Shadow for help. She then walk out of the shadows as Shadow notice her.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?". She just shook her head. There was moment of silence as the wind blew again, making the poor hedgehog shiver again. Shadow notice it everything she has been through.

"Fine, come sit around the fire"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I say yes"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" she said as she hugged Shadow. "Oh sorry, mr. hedgehog" she said as she sat next to him. Then suddenly her stomach growl again as she began to blush with imbarrasment. "My apologies, I just didn't had something the whole day".

"Here, eat this" Shadow handed her a bunch of fruit. "Oh thank you so much" she said as she took the offering. Later when she was done, she began to say, "That was delightfull, thank you again".

"Don't mention it and uh, you a little"

"Huh, where" she ask as Shadow used his thumb to rub the blood from before off from her nose.

"There, that's better" Shadow said as she blushed a bit.

"Okay, let's call it a day"

"Right" she agreed as they both layed and fall asleep.

The next day... (The female hedgehog's POV)

I woke up with a yawn and my arms stretched. "Good morning" I greeted the wide awake hedgehog as he also greeted. "Hey, I almost forgot, I didn't catch your name yet"

"It's Shadow the hedgehog"

"Mines Rebecca the hedgehog, nice to meet your accaintance Shadow". Suddenly Shadow walked towards me.

"Okay I know you need help getting to your master, cause you didn't go yet, haven't you?"

"No, I don't really need it"

"Then why haven't you left yet when you had a chance, are you all out of energy?"

"No, it's not that it's just..."

"Its just what?"

"Its just..." I felt I was blushing because my cheeks were burning up. "Oh, its nothing really, its a girl thing, you won't understand, would you?"

"I'm not possitive" he began walking the opposite direction. "Well, then let's go"

"What, you too?"

"Yeah, if your master knows the direction to Station Square in Metropilis?"

"He knows any direction"

"Then let's go"

"Okay" I began standing up and as he walk towards me. "You might want hang on to me first"

"Are you going to teleport us there?" as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No, his going to teleport us there" I began then to shout out, "JINJO!" and poof, we vanished.

(Shadow POV)

I suddenly saw a pitch black place. Then it change to a open field. "What the, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the next dimension" Rebecca answered my question as a hedgehog appeared in front of us.

"Very nice of you to drop by Rebecca, and who's your boyfriend?"

"His not my boyfriend, we're just friends"

"If you say so"

"Same old Jinjo"

"Shadow?" a voice behind me called out as me and Rebecca looked behind to see Sonic.

"Sonic, aren't you suppose to be dead?" I said.

"Sonic?" Rebecca said with confusion.

"Ah yes, Sonic the hedgehog" Jinjo said. "Don't you know him Shadow?"

"Yes I do... wait a second, how do you know my name?"

"I know everything"

"Told you"

"What are you doing here Shadow, no rephrase, how on earth did you get here?"

"Rebecca send me here"

"Rebecca?"

"Its very nice to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Its very nice to meet you too"

"Hehem" Jinjo said to get everyone's attention, which he did. "Let's get to the matter at hand. There's been a crisis in earth for a while now"

"What kind of crisis?" Sonic asked. "my brother, Kinjo has been a pest to the people of Metropilis and I want you guys to defeat him before he takes over the world"

"You bet"

"Count me in"

"Wait, how can you fight, Rebecca?"

"I am immortal, Shadow"

"WHAT!"

"Me too"

"But how?"

"Any pupil of Jinjo is immortal"

"That's right, and I'm going give you too Shadow"

"Wait, hold on a second, I want to age, not age endlessly"

"Don't worry, I'll only give the powers of immortality"

"Wait, then why didn't you give me too, instead of having to not be seen"

"Cause you're not a mechanical life form, Sonic, only they are, that's why they can be seen mortal or immortal"

"So Rebecca is also a ultimate life form"

"That's right, 8th strongest ultimate life form out of 10"

"Wait, there are 10?"

"Hey, I just remembered something, if they can see me then that means I have the ability to be seen by others, right?"

"That's right. Okay Shadow, ready?"

"I think so". Then he began to say words that sounds like a spell.

"...By the power from me of this hour, I command you to give him imortal power"

Suddenly a flash of light cover me and felt my body building up. When the flash vanish, I didn't look different but I felt different.

"Is he immortal?" Sonic ask.

"Yes, Sonic, why should I lie!?"

"Sorry, sese"

"Okay, now I'm ready to take on this Kinjo character"

"I'm coming with you Shadow" Rebecca said.

"Me too"

"Not a damn chance, you guys stay here, I want to see if Shadow can defeat my immortal brother"

"What, his also immortal" I ask.

"Yep, he was my pupil too but he didn't like how I was training him and he started killing people to get stronger"

"Damn"

"Hurry, I can sense that Amy is in trouble, she doesn't want her friends to get hurt"

"Right" there was a moment of silence after my words as I began to ask, "How do you get out of here"

Everyone fell backwards as Jinjo said, "Just say my name like you mean it".

"Right, Jinjo"

*Flashback*

"And that's my story" I finish off as Amy said, "Wow Shadow, so you are immortal too?". "Yep". "Enough talking you pieces of shit, I'll send you all to hell!" Kinjo said as he charge at me. "Stay back, this could get ugly".

**As Kinjo prepares to chage in and attack, Shadow is ready to show off his move, but will it be enough, find out on the next chapter of Sonic the Immortal Hedgehog.**

**Next Chap.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Fight To The Very End**

**PS. Review plz:)**


End file.
